


Five Days to Make You Stay

by hakaseheart



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji sighed. "I *have* to go."</p><p>"Tch," came Ankh's annoyed reply, and Eiji began to suspect he'd somehow issued a challenge. "We'll see about that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts).



Eiji opened the door to the attic bedroom he shared with Ankh, flinching as he realized that the Greeed's eyes were already pinned on his every move. He gave an apologetic nod, then moved over to his bed to start getting ready for sleep.

The glare didn't waver.

Eiji pulled his shirt over his head, paused, and turned back to glare at Ankh in return. "What?"

Ankh snorted. "Don't go."

The shirt fell to the bed as Eiji frowned. "You were listening?"

"Was it a private conversation?" Ankh replied with a shrug.

Sighing, Eiji pulled off his pants and sat down on the bed. The weight of the phone conversation was still settling on his shoulders, and he wasn't exactly keen on the idea that Ankh knew what was going on. "I have to go." He folded his clothes neatly as he spoke. "Besides, I don't leave until Saturday, and it's only for a week. He already bought me the ticket."

Ankh snorted again, this time shifting to look up at the ceiling. "Doesn't mean you have to use it. He just bought it to control you."

Eiji responded with a sharp frown. "Hey, now. He's my dad. He's _family_. That means something, alright?"

"Is he dying?"

"What?" Eiji blinked as he put his clothes to the side. "No! His health is fine."

"Do you _want_  to go?"

Silence followed, for a moment far longer than could be easily brushed aside. "...not really," Eiji finally admitted as he laid down in the bed. "Especially not by myself."

"Tch. Like hell _I'm_  going along for something like that."

Eiji nodded. "Well, you were specifically _not_  invited, so...you can't, anyway."

Another snort from the upper bunk.

"You'll be fine for a week," Eiji said, not entirely sure who he was trying to convince. "Chiyoko will buy you new aisu, don't worry."

"She better," Ankh spat back.

Silence fell after that, until Eiji finally got up and turned off the lights. The room went dark, and he found his way back to the bed and slid under the covers. They stayed in darkened quiet for another few minutes, until Eiji heard Ankh's muffled mutter.

"Don't go."

Eiji sighed. "I _have_  to go."

"Tch," came the Greeed's annoyed reply, and Eiji began to suspect he'd somehow issued a challenge. "We'll see about that."


	2. Tuesday

The dinner rush had been busier than usual, and Eiji had been taken off the restaurant floor and given the express instructions to keep washing as many plates as he could manage. He'd grumped a bit at first, but knew how important the task was and soon found a rhythm to the repeated cleaning of plates and cups. Before he knew it the restaurant was closed, and all that was left was a few more pots and pans before he could call it a night.

One moment he was alone in the kitchen, the next he felt the warmth of Ankh's chest flat against his back. "Ankh...?" he said as he flinched, looking back over his shoulder. "Is there something wrong...?"

"Maybe." The Greeed's voice was low and dark in his ear, and Eiji couldn't stop the shudder that traveled down his spine. He could feel the fingers and talons wrap around his hips, and he unconsciously pushed his body back into Ankh's grasp. "Or maybe not."

Eiji frowned lightly at the vague reply. "...does this have to do with my trip next week?" he asked as he reached for another dish.

"Maybe," came Ankh's voice once more, this time accompanied by the feel of his human hand sliding into the waistband of Eiji's pants. "Maybe not."

"Oi, Ankh," Eiji said in annoyance, and turned around to face him. Except Ankh had him quite well in place, and he quickly realized he'd have to fight to escape his grip. He felt Ankh's weight shift, and soon he was tightly pinned between his Greeed and the sink. "...what are you..."

"Shhh," Ankh hissed softly in his ear.

Then those wandering fingers closed around Eiji's dick and he gasped, pitching forward slightly and dropping a cup into the soapy water. "Ankh..." he whined quietly, gripping tightly at the edge of the sink. "Nn...not now, someone will _see_..."

"Tch." Ankh nipped sharply at Eiji's ear before pulling his hand away. "Fine then. Later."

Eiji gulped as the presence behind him disappeared, and sure enough, Ankh was gone by the time he turned around. By the time he finally finished the dishes and headed upstairs, Ankh was already curled into his nest and asleep. 


	3. Wednesday

"Here, hold these."

The hustle and bustle of the marketplace faded a little as Eiji led Ankh down the alley towards his favorite cluster of vending machines. Ankh took hold of the proffered grocery bags with minimal complaint as Eiji dug through his spare pantsu for some change. Picking out the right combination of coins, Eiji popped them into the machine and hit the appropriate button for the can of juice he'd been jonesing for.

Just as he was about to lean down and grab the dispensed can, however, he was pushed roughly up against the machine, the air rushing quickly from his lungs. He grunted in surprise, wondering immediately if he was under attack, but the pressure remained on his back and he could see the discarded shopping bags out of the corner of his eye.

"Ankh...?" he asked, surprised despite his lack of breath.

The reply was a hungry growl at his ear, and a distinctive pressure against his rear that made him squirm uncomfortably against the vending machine.

Eiji licked his lips and whined, his body already responding to the attention but his cheeks flushing hotly from the situation. "Ankh...we're in _public_..."

There was another thrust that had him squirming against the machine, and Eiji felt his fingers scrabble against the plastic casing. "So, what? Later?" Ankh growled.

Eiji whimpered an affirmative, and Ankh moved away in an instant. He gripped the machine for another moment longer, struggling to test his legs and make them support his weight again. Then he looked over at Ankh with a sheepish smile, just to see the Greeed heft the bags up into his arms and stalk his way back into the street.


	4. Thursday

Eiji stood beneath the warm water of the shower, letting it run over him as he tried to get the stress to melt away from his shoulders. He wondered, for a moment, if he should run the water cold instead, just to remove the temptation that seemed to be following him all week long.

He sighed, reaching for a bar of soap to start scrubbing at his arms. "Dammit, Ankh," he muttered, trying hard to ignore the urges that had been plaguing him. Normally they would have just had it out already and fucked each other into the mattress, but the Greeed kept evading him whenever he tried. And he was fairly certain he knew why.

There was a rustle at the shower curtain, and Eiji spun around to see Ankh enter the shower with him, already completely nude. "Ankh!" he nearly shrieked, quickly lowering his voice to a whisper so Chiyoko wouldn't come running. "What are you doing?"

Ankh shrugged and stepped closer. "Taking a shower. Why, what do you think I'm doing?"

Eiji narrowed his eyes accusingly. "I'm not entirely sure that's what you're doing at all."

The blonde smirked, advancing on Eiji until he had the human's wrists pinned against the shower wall. "Oh really?" he replied, his voice dark. "Then what do you _think_ I'm doing?"

Eiji swallowed, trying stay strong despite one part of his anatomy having loud thoughts to the contrary. "I think...you're trying to punish me..."

"Tch." Ankh moved in to nip along Eiji's jaw, and the latter could feel Ankh's smile against his skin. "What would I be punishing you for, hm?"

"For..." Eiji shivered as Ankh's talons scraped across the skin of his wrist. Suddenly his thoughts were incredibly difficult to corral. "Um. For..."

Ankh snickered against Eiji's ear, nipping at it sharply before pulling away. "Well, if you think this is _punishment_ , then I guess I'll stop."

Once again the Greeed pulled away, but Eiji was slightly faster this time. His hand shot out and he grabbed at Ankh's arm, gripping it tightly to keep him from leaving. "Wait," he said, his voice strained and dark. "I'm not _finished_  with you yet."

The light that flared in Ankh's eyes nearly turned Eiji's knees to jelly. "Oh yeah?" He yanked his arm back sharply, pulling Eiji against him so quickly they both nearly slipped in the wet shower stall. "What do you have in mind for me?"

Eiji felt his mouth grow heavy, his tongue thick as he tried to come up with a witty retort. That was all the distraction it took for Ankh to slip out of his grasp, stepping neatly out of the shower and back out of the bathroom.

As Eiji heard Chiyoko's startled shriek from the hallway, he wondered how much further this torture was going to go.


	5. Friday

The day had been quiet.

Too, too quiet.

Eiji flopped onto his bed, hands rubbing at his eyes as he worked through his annoyance at the day. Not only had Ankh been missing this morning, but all afternoon and evening as well. Chiyoko had taken his disappearance in stride, but Eiji found himself getting more and more annoyed at everything until Chiyoko had pretty much sent him to their room for a time-out.

The worst part was Eiji wasn't sure what was annoying him so much, the fact Ankh was missing, or the idea of not seeing him again before he left.

His eyes settled on the packed bag on the floor. Eiji didn't exactly have many possessions, but he'd acquired enough necessities while living at the Cous Coussier to actually have something to travel with. But he didn't want to travel. Not like _this_.

A sliver of moonlight shone through the open window, and it took Eiji a few more moments after seeing it to realize that the window was open in the first place. His gaze flew to the upper bunk and he immediately realized that Ankh had been there since the moment he'd walked into the room.

"Ankh!" he cried out, sitting up abruptly. "Where the hell have you _been_?"

Ankh gave him a dismissive shrug in reply. "Out. About."

Nearly growling, Eiji stood up from the bed and stalked over to glare in Ankh's face. "That's hardly enough to excuse you going missing for a whole _day_!"

Ankh sneered right back in Eiji's face. "What the fuck do you care? You're going missing for a fucking _week_!"

Eiji spluttered. "That's different!" he argued, although he couldn't immediately justify it. "At least you'll know where I am!"

"And what good will that do me?" the Greeed spat back, his face wrinkling in anger. "It's all the same in the end."

For a minute they both fumed, neither looking at the other as they each tried to win the argument. Finally Eiji looked down, gripping the edge of the bunk tightly as he ground out the words. "Listen, I'm sorry, but-"

He was interrupted as Ankh's Greeed arm gripped his chin tightly, yanking him into a hard, biting kiss. He was caught off guard for only a second, before he responded in kind, pressing back against Ankh's mouth so hard he could feel his lip start to split.

Then Ankh let go, pushing him down and away.

"Go to sleep," he said dully, his face betraying his emotion.

Eiji stared for a long moment, simultaneously hurt and confused.

"...my plane leaves at seven," he said lamely, not sure what he was trying to communicate. "I'll be gone in the morning."

Ankh snorted, and turned towards the wall. "Whatever."

Eiji's hands clenched and unclenched, over and over, until he finally found the strength to climb into bed and try to sleep.


	6. Saturday

The sun hadn't even risen when Eiji woke up.

There were slivers on the horizon, which he could just barely see out the window. He blinked his eyes, trying to bring himself further into alertness. As much as he wanted to just curl back up in the covers and go back to sleep, he remembered foggily that he had a plane to catch fairly soon.

He went to roll over, and found that he was stuck.

One arm hung heavily across his waist, and when he tried to move a well-placed talon dragged pointedly against his stomach.

His mouth formed the word, but he didn't need to say it out loud. He knew who was in bed with him.

Of course, a Greeed in his bed wasn't the only thing he was waking up with, and Eiji couldn't keep his hand from drifting idly across the rough skin. It always fascinated him, although Ankh usually wouldn't let him play like this for long when he was awake. He decided to take advantage of the situation, drawing his fingers along the smooth-edged plates, memorizing the textures in hopes of taking them with him.

"Oi," came the low, rough whisper. "Enjoying yourself?"

Eiji nodded, not at all surprised that Ankh had already woken up. He could feel from the Greeed's body pressed against his that Ankh had woken with the same affliction he had, and realized that this was their last chance to take care of that for the next week. "Wish I could take you with me," he said sadly.

Ankh grunted against his shoulder. "Don't go."

"I have to go."

"No you don't." Ankh's hand dragged back across his hip, tracing his talons on Eiji's hip through the bedsheet. Eiji shuddered against him, unable to keep a low moan from escaping his throat. "You have to stay, right here."

"Ankh..." Eiji whimpered, his fingers still dancing across the Greeed's arm. "I, I _want_  to..."

Teeth scraped lightly across the skin of his shoulder. "Then do it."

"I...I..." Eiji shivered again as talented talons dipped under the bedsheet and started to trace their way down his stomach. "Ankh, I..."

Ankh ran his tongue along the line of Eiji's shoulder, until he was nibbling at the lobe of his ear. "You...what?"

"I..." Ankh's hand reached Eiji's hips, fingers drifting heavily over the bulge barely concealed by his pantsu, and Eiji groaned loudly and gave up. Twisting hard under Ankh's arm, he rolled them over until he was straddling the blonde, pinning his wrists hard against the mattress as he ground their hips together. "I have to _stay_ ," he growled, before ducking down and crushing his lips against Ankh's.

He could feel the grin against his lips, and he returned it with one of his own as the two of them finally gave in to five days' worth of pent-up sexual desire.

~

Cars began to rattle by on the street, peppered by the occasional conversation as people began to walk by the restaurant. The sun had long since risen, and Ankh's arm was once more slung across Eiji's waist as they waited for the sweat to evaporate from their bodies.

Eiji sighed, finally accepting his defeat as he pressed a kiss to Ankh's curls. "I'll need to call my dad and apologize," he said finally.

Ankh snorted. "Don't you dare say you regret it."

"Not for a second," Eiji admitted truthfully. He really didn't. And though he wouldn't dare say it aloud, he was grateful that Ankh had kept him from going. He gave the Greeed a small squeeze, just as his stomach rumbled loudly. "Aaaaugh, hungry..." he whined, giving a half-hearted effort to move despite the body pinning him down.

Ankh replied by gesturing vaguely with one hand. "There's aisu in the bag."

"Aisu...?" Eiji replied, puzzled. His eyes followed the gesture and ended up at his travel bag. "Wait, in there?"

He could feel the smirk against his chest. "Just in case you actually did leave."

Groaning, Eiji pulled free to drag the bag over to the bed. Sure enough, several aisu and a few ice packs spilled out when he opened the top. "Well, we better eat them before they melt, then," he said, unwrapping two and handing one to Ankh with an exasperated sigh.

But as they sat there, eating their aisu for breakfast, Eiji knew that there wasn't anywhere else he'd rather be.


End file.
